


Blizzard Adventures

by misha_collins_butt



Series: And the Stars Will Fade and the Moon Will Fall but Please Stay With Me Tonight [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shenanigans, Stuck in Walmart, Walmart Adventure, blizzard, literally just cute stuff, stuck inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt
Summary: Dean and Cas get stuck in a Walmart during a blizzard because they're bad at timing.





	Blizzard Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> About five years old. Short prompt fill for a tumblr challenge. Can't remember what the prompt was.

They heard it on the news: supercell blizzard due to hit Kansas, Colorado, Nebraska, south east Wyoming, and South Dakota at 8 p.m. central that night. So, naturally, they figured they’d be locked into the Bunker for a few days, and, naturally, they figured they should stock up on some things. This plan went horribly wrong.

They left at 3:56, four hours before the storm was supposed to hit, leaving Sam to mull around the Bunker library in his loose-hanging sweats and over-sized jumper within the piles of ancient tomes and fictional novels alike. They decided Wal-Mart was the nearest and would take the least amount of time to sift through, so, obvious choice. Right?

Dean and Cas park the borrowed car a few metres from the entrance because a conglomeration of other people decided to have the same idea as them. The store is crowded and Cas gets wary easily but Dean leads him around with a hand at the small of his back and a reassuring smile.

About 5 minutes into their trip, they notice the store has cleared out considerably and when Dean glances up at a skylight, he realises he can no longer see through it because there’s a huge fucking pile of snow in the way. They also realise they are indubitably buried inside the store because, while there’s no possible way that much snow happened in that little amount of time, it’s quite obvious Mother Nature made it happen.

Four hours and several laps around the store alternating turns riding in the cart while the other man pushes later, and Dean realises he should maybe call Sam. The reception’s rough but he makes it through and Sam only bitches at him to not make any trouble. Yeah, right.

Half an hour later they’ve been given several dirty looks and gotten almost yelled at for racing carts down the frozens aisle, taking random things off shelves and placing them on the ground only to walk away without looking back, and opening several bags of candy which they’d already paid for anyway, so what’s the big deal.

Another two hours and they’ve been asked if they want a cot from the storage room or maybe an unused mattress from the furniture section but they decide on a plush, deep brown leather love seat and are given three blankets to sleep under. Other people seem uncomfortable sleeping in such an open space filled with strangers but Dean and Cas are in their own world.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, Dean’s back pressed against the cushions, head on the armrest, legs propped up on the other end and Cas on top of him with his arms curled between their chests and his head under Dean’s chin, their legs twined together in a mess of denim-clad limbs.

They spend another day stuck in the store, pulling other people into their shenanigans, putting on fashion shows, trying on dresses and wigs and makeup, riding bikes around the stores, purchasing two different board games which they coax several other people into doing as well so they can hold the largest group board game session ever, setting up a domino track and knocking it down, and finally, finally, at gloomy, dismally grey 5:23 p.m., volunteers show up to dig everyone out.

A lot of good things have come out of it, though, including two board games, several new clothing items, a tonne and a half of food, and a shit load of fun memories that Dean and Cas will be able to look fondly back on over and over again.


End file.
